<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Luna my Darling by AbbyDeMartel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860518">Luna my Darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel'>AbbyDeMartel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legends never die [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dramatic, Introspection, Iron Man-Freeform, M/M, MCU- Freeform, Male Slash, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spiderman- Freeform, what if</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:21:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Questa è una minilong Starker (la prima di due) che ha lo scopo di modificare il finale di Endgame e di dare un lieto fine a tutti i personaggi. Questa prima storia in quattro parti avrà un finale aperto perché poi ce ne sarà una seconda, conclusiva. La storia si svolge mesi dopo la battaglia finale contro Thanos e la morte di Tony e Natasha. Peter non si è mai ripreso dal trauma subito e passa le giornate chiuso nella sua stanza, senza contatti con nessuno, deciso forse a lasciarsi morire. Un giorno, però, a casa sua arrivano Fury e Coulson e lo portano al quartier generale degli Avengers perché devono parlargli e allora... cambierà tutto?<br/>Pairing: Tony Stark/Peter Parker; Pietro Maximoff/Bruce Banner (accenni).<br/>Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori del MCU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff/Bruce Banner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legends never die [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1191088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capitolo primo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>LUNA MY DARLING</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Capitolo primo</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Almost morning still dark is the sky<br/>A timeless space for you and I<br/>We touch the stars with our fingertips<br/>Luna my darling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Soft and silent the time we had<br/>Missing hours that never last<br/>Whispering stars of the night we trust<br/>Luna my darling…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(“Luna my darling” – Amberian Dawn)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Erano trascorsi lunghi mesi dopo la sconvolgente serie di avvenimenti che aveva portato alla definitiva sconfitta di Thanos e alla morte di Tony Stark, ma Peter non si era affatto ripreso, né accennava minimamente a reagire al dolore che lo aveva devastato fin nel profondo.</p><p>Non voleva nemmeno provare a reagire, in realtà. Davanti ai suoi occhi continuavano a scorrere sempre le stesse, terribili scene: quando aveva visto il signor Stark a terra e si era gettato su di lui in lacrime, quando aveva tentato in tutti i modi di farlo riprendere (per la prima e ultima volta dalle sue labbra era uscito persino il nome dell’uomo, <em>Tony</em>… ma non era servito a niente), quando si era trovato in mezzo a tanta gente venuta per il funerale del supereroe milionario e non riusciva a capire cosa ci facessero tutti lì.</p><p>Per molto, molto tempo aveva continuato a pensare che fosse tutto un piano di Tony Stark.</p><p>Non era possibile. Iron Man non poteva essere morto. Era il suo eroe, da sempre, era invincibile. Non poteva essere morto e prima o poi sarebbe tornato.</p><p>Ma Tony Stark non era tornato.</p><p>E Peter aveva compreso che non aveva più nessuna ragione per vivere.</p><p>Quando il signor Stark era morto, l’anima di Peter era morta con lui. Restava solo un guscio vuoto e il ragazzo sperava di potersi liberare presto anche di quello per potersi riunire all’uomo che amava, in un altro universo, in un mondo migliore.</p><p>Peter non era tornato a scuola dopo la battaglia con Thanos. Sì, sapeva che quello era l’ultimo anno di liceo. Sapeva che gli altri ragazzi si preparavano a godersi al meglio quell’ultimo anno per poi andare al college o iniziare a lavorare, ma a lui non importava niente.</p><p>Ci avevano provato tutti a scuoterlo dalla sua apatia. Erano venuti i suoi compagni, persino i suoi professori. Avevano insistito. Peter era uno studente così brillante, aveva un grande futuro, avrebbe potuto scegliere tra i migliori college, non poteva buttare via così l’occasione della sua vita.</p><p>Peter aveva rifiutato di vederli, si era chiuso in camera a chiave e si era tappato le orecchie con le mani, per non sentirli nemmeno.</p><p>Non aveva voluto parlare nemmeno con Ned. Sapeva che l’amico ne avrebbe sofferto e gli dispiaceva, ma non voleva sentirgli dire le stupidaggini che avrebbero detto tutti.</p><p>Il college, il futuro, la possibilità di una brillante carriera…</p><p>Peter Parker non voleva nessun futuro, nessuna carriera.</p><p>Per lui la vita era finita quel giorno di tanti mesi prima, accanto al corpo esanime di Tony Stark.</p><p>Persino il preside del suo istituto, un giorno, si era presentato all’appartamento in cui Peter viveva con zia May e aveva parlato con la donna, pregandola di convincere il ragazzo a tornare a frequentare le lezioni. La battaglia finale contro Thanos era avvenuta a febbraio e, dopo, Peter non aveva più messo piede a scuola. Il preside era stato paziente per il primo mese, poteva comprendere il trauma subito dal ragazzo ed era disposto a venirgli incontro, ma a maggio le cose non erano cambiate e lui non poteva più attendere. Se Peter avesse frequentato perlomeno l’ultimo mese di scuola, in considerazione dei suoi meriti passati e di quello che aveva dovuto sopportare, il preside avrebbe chiuso un occhio e avrebbe spinto i professori ad aiutarlo per gli esami conclusivi, altrimenti… beh, altrimenti Peter avrebbe perso l’anno scolastico. Niente college per lui, ma la prospettiva di dover frequentare di nuovo l’ultimo anno di liceo. Era un peccato, per uno studente promettente e dotato come lui…</p><p>Naturalmente, Peter non aveva voluto parlare neanche con il preside ed era rimasto chiuso in camera sua, lasciando l’uomo a discutere con la porta. Più tardi, quando il preside era andato via, aveva lasciato che zia May entrasse a spiegargli che era veramente un peccato che buttasse via l’anno così, che forse in quel momento non gliene importava nulla, ma magari, più avanti, se ne sarebbe pentito. E in fondo non era poi così difficile frequentare l’ultimo mese di scuola, no? Era solo un mese, poi avrebbe dovuto sostenere gli esami, ma per lui non erano certo un ostacolo, e infine avrebbe potuto scegliere il college che preferiva.</p><p>“No, zia” le aveva risposto, in un mormorio. Zia May era l’unica con la quale Peter scambiasse ancora qualche parola. Se Peter non si era ancora completamente lasciato morire era solo per non dare un dolore a lei. “Non tornerò a scuola e non andrò al college.”</p><p>“Ma allora cosa farai? Non puoi passare il resto della tua vita in questa stanza. Io non posso vederti così! Non hai più voluto nemmeno incontrare il tuo amico Ned e non rispondi alle chiamate di quel simpatico dottore tanto gentile, Bruce Banner…”</p><p>“Forse mi troverò un lavoro” aveva tagliato corto Peter, sperando così di tranquillizzare la donna. Ma zia May si era addirittura scandalizzata.</p><p>“Un lavoro? Sei sempre stato uno studente brillante, uno dei primi della classe, e adesso vuoi lasciare tutto per metterti a lavorare? E che lavoro troveresti, poi, a diciannove anni e senza nemmeno un diploma? Sul serio, Peter, stai buttando via la tua vita… e non mi riferisco soltanto a quella lavorativa.”</p><p>Non c’era stato bisogno di parole per spiegare che zia May era preoccupata anche perché Peter non aveva più nemmeno preso in considerazione l’idea di far parte degli Avengers e nemmeno di continuare la sua attività di <em>amichevole Spiderman di quartiere</em>. La donna era venuta a conoscenza della doppia identità del nipote per caso, circa tre anni prima, ma non ne avevano mai parlato apertamente. Quando, poi, Peter era andato a vivere con Tony Stark dopo la prima battaglia contro Thanos e le avventure sul pianeta Titano, zia May si era rassegnata al fatto che il ragazzo avesse scelto di essere un supereroe. Ogni volta che c’era una missione da compiere lei stava in ansia, sì, e quando Thanos era tornato e aveva distrutto il quartier generale degli Avengers aveva creduto di morire di paura, ma Peter era tornato sano e salvo… o meglio, era tornato e basta, senza ferite sul corpo ma distrutto nell’animo. L’identità di Spiderman aveva causato tanti problemi a lui e aveva dato infinite preoccupazioni a lei, certo, ma era anche qualcosa che lo motivava, che lo rendeva vivo, felice di aiutare gli altri e di vivere avventure inimmaginabili. May sarebbe stata più tranquilla, paradossalmente, se avesse visto Peter impegnarsi soltanto come Spiderman e votare la sua vita alla lotta contro il male per onorare la memoria di Stark, magari. Tutto, tutto, pur di non vederlo spegnersi giorno dopo giorno, disteso sopra il letto, chiuso nella sua stanza, senza parlare con nessuno e tirando avanti soltanto con un sandwich e un bicchiere di latte in tutta la giornata.</p><p>“Non sono più un supereroe, zia” aveva risposto Peter, laconico. Voleva solo che se ne andasse, era stanco di parlare. “Per favore, puoi lasciarmi solo, adesso?”</p><p>Zia May sapeva ormai da tempo quanto fosse inutile insistere. Con le lacrime agli occhi era uscita dalla stanza, sempre più angosciata. Si sentiva sola e spaventata e non sapeva a chi chiedere aiuto, ma capiva che, continuando così, Peter sarebbe presto morto o impazzito.</p><p>E lei non poteva farci niente.</p><p>La vita era andata avanti in quel modo per altri giorni, settimane, mesi. Il diciannovesimo compleanno di Peter, il 10 agosto, era passato sotto silenzio, un giorno come un altro. Si stava avvicinando settembre e zia May sapeva che Peter avrebbe dovuto almeno tentare di tornare a scuola, per recuperare quell’ultimo anno di liceo che aveva interrotto così bruscamente… ma non sapeva come iniziare il discorso con lui. Ora non stava più sempre chiuso in camera, ma vederlo vagare per casa come uno zombi, pallido e paurosamente dimagrito, con i capelli scarmigliati e occhiaie scure e pesanti sul viso sempre più affilato era forse anche peggio, le si spezzava il cuore nel vederlo così.</p><p>Poi era arrivata quella telefonata.</p><p>“Sì, parla May Parker, con chi…? Ah, Nick Fury, ha detto? <em>Quel </em>Nick Fury? Aspetti, provo a passarle Peter, anche se non so se vorrà… Ah, no? Vuole parlare con me? Ma come…”</p><p>Era stata una telefonata davvero molto strana per May. Nick Fury in persona, il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D., aveva passato almeno dieci minuti al telefono con lei, informandosi su Peter, sulla sua salute e il suo stato d’animo; poi aveva detto, facendola sobbalzare, che il giorno seguente sarebbe venuto a casa sua con un amico (un certo Phil Coulson, le pareva di aver capito…) e avrebbero prelevato Peter per portarlo al nuovo quartier generale degli Avengers, che era stato ricostruito proprio in quei mesi, al posto di quello distrutto da Thanos.</p><p>Lo S.H.I.E.L.D., gli Avengers… May aveva sentito una stretta al cuore, al principio. Forse c’erano dei nuovi problemi da risolvere e volevano coinvolgere Peter? Ma Peter, in quel momento, era appena in grado di reggersi in piedi, come avrebbe potuto aiutarli?</p><p>Però, chissà, forse sapere di essere stato convocato dal direttore Fury in persona e la prospettiva di potersi rendere di nuovo utile avrebbero finalmente riscosso Peter dal suo stato di totale apatia e disperazione. Con quella speranza nel cuore, zia May era andata a riferire al nipote del suo colloquio telefonico con il capo dello S.H.I.E.L.D., ma la reazione non era stata quella che lei si era aspettata.</p><p>“Non voglio vederlo, zia, non voglio vedere nessuno. E non sono più un supereroe” aveva detto Peter, con voce atona.</p><p>“Beh, che tu lo voglia o meno, Peter, domattina Nick Fury e il suo amico verranno qui e ti porteranno al quartier generale degli Avengers” replicò la donna. “Io non mi metterò di certo in mezzo a simili faccende, se non vorrai andare con loro dovrai essere tu a dirglielo. Comunque non credo che il direttore Fury sia il tipo di uomo che accetta un <em>no</em> come risposta.”</p><p>Quella notte, per la prima volta dopo mesi, May Parker si era addormentata rassicurata. Certo, Peter continuava a rifiutare ogni contatto umano e a lasciarsi andare, ma finalmente non era più sola, qualcuno le era venuto in aiuto. Sperava che Fury e gli Avengers potessero fare per Peter ciò che lei non era stata in grado di fare.</p><p>Peter, al contrario, non riusciva ad addormentarsi. La prospettiva di incontrare Fury lo metteva in agitazione e, nonostante ciò che aveva detto alla zia, sapeva anche lui che il direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. non si sarebbe fermato di fronte a un suo rifiuto e lo avrebbe portato al quartier generale degli Avengers che lo volesse o meno.</p><p>Prima di chiudere gli occhi, logorato dall’ansia e dalla disperazione, Peter ricordò quel giorno…</p><p>
  <em>Subito dopo il funerale del signor Stark, tornati al loro appartamento nel Queens, Peter aveva chiesto alla zia il permesso di stare da solo e di fare due passi per il quartiere. Zia May lo aveva lasciato andare, pensando che camminare per un po’ all’aria aperta lo avrebbe aiutato. Peter, però, aveva altro in mente. La sua passeggiata lo aveva portato sulla riva dell’East River, il sole era tramontato da un pezzo e non c’era nessuno. Il ragazzo aveva messo la mano in tasca e ne aveva tratto il dispositivo che emetteva luce blu, proprio quello che il signor Stark aveva costruito per lui e gli aveva regalato due anni prima, il dispositivo che conteneva la sua nuova tuta realizzata con nanoparticelle. Il signor Stark glielo aveva donato prima che partissero per il pianeta Titano e quella sera, per provare le nuove tute, avevano volato insieme quasi fino alle stelle…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ma Peter non voleva ricordarlo. Quei ricordi erano come tante pugnalate al cuore e lui voleva strapparseli di dosso prima che lo facessero impazzire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aveva lanciato il dispositivo nel fiume con tutta la forza che aveva, sperando che finisse il più lontano possibile e che scomparisse per sempre insieme ai ricordi, alla sofferenza, al vuoto totale che sentiva dentro di sé. Quella stupida tuta che non era servita a niente… non aveva salvato il signor Stark, era solo un inutile giocattolo, non voleva averci mai più niente a che fare.</em>
</p><p>“Io non sono più un supereroe” mormorò il ragazzo, cadendo poi in un sonno agitato.</p><p>
  <strong>Fine capitolo primo</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capitolo secondo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo secondo</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Once in my lifetime there's so much to give</em>
  <em><br/>So much to live in stolen moment<br/>Asking now for another way not to feel pain<br/>'Cause sorrow helps morning light guide the night away!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(“Luna my darling” – Amberian Dawn)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Nick Fury si presentò la mattina seguente alle dieci in punto, accompagnato da un signore distinto che fece un’ottima impressione a zia May: si trattava, appunto, di Phil Coulson.</p><p>“Buongiorno, signora, e scusi per l’ora inopportuna” disse Coulson molto gentilmente e con un sorriso accattivante. “Io sono Phil Coulson, vicedirettore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e conosce già il nostro direttore Nick Fury.”</p><p>La donna appariva imbarazzata e confusa di fronte alla gentilezza dell’uomo, era abituata ai modi bruschi e scontrosi di Fury… e, ovviamente, proprio per quello Coulson aveva deciso di parlare per entrambi. La situazione era molto delicata ed era meglio che May fosse nella miglior disposizione d’animo possibile!</p><p>“Oh, sì, buongiorno. Sì, ecco… prego, accomodatevi” disse la zia May, già completamente affascinata da Coulson. “Desiderate un caffè o qualcos’altro? Avete fatto colazione? Potrei offrirvi un dolce che è la mia specialità…”</p><p>“NO, grazie!” intervenne Fury, che ricordava di aver sentito parlare Tony a proposito di un orrendo dolce del quale May Parker andava tanto fiera.</p><p>“Signora, saremmo veramente felici di poterci sedere a fare colazione, ma purtroppo abbiamo molta fretta. Sa, si tratta dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e sono sempre situazioni molto delicate” lo interruppe Phil Coulson prima che rovinasse tutto. “Peter è già pronto, spero.”</p><p>“Credo di sì, vado a vedere” rispose May, tutta sorridente. “Ma, nel frattempo, se volete potete servirvi da soli intanto che io chiamo Peter.”</p><p>Fury e Coulson furono salvati giusto in tempo dall’arrivo del ragazzo, che in effetti era già pronto da almeno un’ora, innervosito perché non riusciva a capire cosa mai lo S.H.I.E.L.D. potesse volere da lui e soprattutto consapevole che lui, tanto per cominciare, non voleva avere più niente a che fare con S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers e compagnia!</p><p>“Sì, sono qui, sono pronto” disse Peter, manifestandosi in cucina come una sorta di apparizione.</p><p>E, in effetti, tanto Fury quanto Coulson rimasero per qualche attimo interdetti nel vederlo. Erano passati ormai diversi mesi dall’ultima volta in cui si erano incontrati, al funerale di Tony Stark per l’appunto, ma nel frattempo sembrava che anche Peter fosse morto e riportato in vita sotto forma di zombie o poco più. Per fortuna si era dato una sistemata rispetto ai mesi che aveva trascorso per casa, si era fatto la doccia, pettinato e indossava jeans e una camicia a quadretti blu sopra una maglietta… si vedeva comunque che aveva perso almeno quattro o cinque chili, aveva le occhiaie e il volto pallidissimo dove spiccavano enormi i tristissimi occhi nocciola che parevano aver perso tutta la loro luce.</p><p>“Ecco Peter!” annunciò la zia May, spezzando quel clima imbarazzante. “Bene, allora direi che potete andare. Aspetta, hai fatto colazione?”</p><p>“Sì, zia, ho mangiato due biscotti con un bicchiere di latte” rispose Peter. Non gli importava che Fury e Coulson sentissero come si era ridotto, del resto era anche colpa loro, era colpa di tutti… Come pensavano di rimediare adesso?</p><p>I due uomini dello S.H.I.E.L.D. si scambiarono un’occhiata significativa, poi decisero di non perdere altro tempo in chiacchiere e convenevoli e di svolgere la loro missione. Anzi, vedendo come era conciato Peter forse avevano aspettato anche troppo, forse avrebbero dovuto… ma era inutile pensarci adesso, ora tutto si sarebbe risolto.</p><p>“Bene, ragazzo, allora se sei pronto possiamo andare, l’auto ci sta aspettando e abbiamo diverse cose da fare” disse Fury, prendendolo per un braccio con una delicatezza che non ci si sarebbe aspettati da uno come lui.</p><p>“Quando potrà tornare a casa?” domandò subito zia May.</p><p>“Non si preoccupi, signora, sarà Peter stesso a chiamarla per dirle se potrà rientrare entro stasera o se ci vorrà qualche giorno” le rispose gentilmente Coulson. Sapeva che, se le cose fossero andate come speravano, Peter avrebbe anche potuto decidere di non tornare a casa per un po’, ma non era il caso di dirlo alla donna, già tanto preoccupata. “Arrivederci, signora, grazie ancora per la sua disponibilità e non tema per Peter, anzi, forse questa sarà un’occasione per farlo stare meglio. Sono molto felice di averla conosciuta e spero di rivederla presto.”</p><p>“Oh, sì, beh, anch’io!” ribatté zia May. “Ciao, Peter, ci sentiamo, allora.”</p><p>“Ciao, zia” disse il ragazzo, senza lo stesso entusiasmo. Ecco, ci mancava solo che sua zia si prendesse una sbandata per Phil Coulson…</p><p>Peter si sentiva frastornato dopo tanti mesi che non usciva di casa e non si rese nemmeno bene conto di ciò che succedeva. Aveva la vaga sensazione che Fury e Coulson lo scortassero verso la macchina come se fosse un detenuto, li sentiva parlare ma non riusciva a capire bene nemmeno che cosa stessero dicendo. E quel poco che riusciva a capire gli sembrava un’assurdità.</p><p>“Ti farà piacere vedere come abbiamo fatto ricostruire e perfezionare il quartier generale degli Avengers” stava dicendo Coulson, sempre sorridendo. “Adesso è ritornato in piena attività e quasi tutti gli Avengers sono tornati a vivere là. Sarà bello incontrarli, no?”</p><p><em>Per niente. Non voglio vedere nessuno degli Avengers, non voglio vedere il nuovo quartier generale, voglio soltanto tornare a casa e dimenticare tutto</em>, stava pensando Peter mentre Coulson continuava a chiacchierare amichevolmente.</p><p>“E, nel frattempo, io e Phil ti racconteremo una storia, una storia che è iniziata più di otto anni fa” intervenne Fury.</p><p><em>Una storia? Non sono un bambino, non ho bisogno che mi raccontiate le favole per tenermi buono</em>, avrebbe voluto rispondere Peter, ma era troppo faticoso anche fare polemica, meglio lasciare che facessero quello che volevano, che lo portassero dove avevano deciso. Lui si sarebbe chiuso nella sua <em>bolla</em>, non avrebbe parlato con nessuno e, alla fine, si sarebbero pur decisi a riportarlo a casa, no? Quello non era mica un sequestro di persona! Anche se, quando c’era di mezzo lo S.H.I.E.L.D., non si poteva mai dire con certezza…</p><p>Il viaggio in macchina era lungo e Peter, che non era più abituato a stare in auto per tanto tempo, cominciava ad avvertire un vago senso di nausea. Tra lo stordimento, il malessere che provava e il senso di vuoto assoluto in cui viveva ormai da mesi, gli arrivò alle orecchie e in qualche punto non meglio precisato del cervello una storia assurda su un progetto dal nome esotico voluto da Coulson e Fury. Questo progetto era stato ideato per essere attivato in caso di morte di un Avenger e prevedeva l’uso di DNA alieno per scopi medici.</p><p>Sentendo nominare <em>DNA alieno</em> Peter cominciò a credere sul serio che tutto quello fosse soltanto un sogno. Prima che tutto andasse in pezzi nella sua vita, il ragazzo era stato un vero nerd, amante dei film e delle serie TV più originali e creative, dal <em>Doctor Who </em>a <em>Outer limits</em> passando per <em>Ai confini della realtà </em>e chi più ne ha più ne metta. Da ragazzino aveva passato nottate intere a guardare episodi su episodi, spesso con l’amico Ned e una ciotola gigante di popcorn; negli ultimi due anni, poi, era stato un altro il compagno delle sue <em>maratone televisive</em>, era stato il signor Stark…</p><p>Su questo pensiero le connessioni di Peter si interruppero, non doveva pensarci più.</p><p>Molto bene, quello era evidentemente un sogno ispirato a qualche episodio di una delle sue serie TV preferite e, chissà per quale motivo, Coulson e Fury facevano parte del suo sogno e gli stavano raccontando di aver estratto dei campioni dal cadavere di un alieno, un certo <em>Kree </em>o qualcosa del genere. Sì, era decisamente un sogno e anche dei più assurdi, visto che adesso Fury stava raccontando di aver fatto sviluppare ai suoi scienziati un sistema per utilizzare i campioni di DNA alieno che permettevano la rigenerazione del tessuto cellulare e di averli usati proprio su Coulson, ucciso da Loki nel 2012 durante l’attacco a New York.</p><p>“Io sono la prova vivente, è proprio il caso di dirlo, del successo di questo progetto” disse Coulson, soddisfatto. “Loki mi aveva ucciso e io sono rimasto cadavere per giorni prima che le operazioni segrete derivanti dal DNA <em>Kree </em>avessero effetto e i miei tessuti cellulari si rigenerassero completamente, ma è andato tutto bene e adesso eccomi qui, più forte e resistente di prima proprio grazie alla commistione tra il DNA <em>Kree</em> e il mio!”</p><p><em>Ecco, questo dimostra ancora di più che è tutto un sogno. Chi ha mai sentito una storia più cretina di questa?</em> pensò stancamente Peter, mentre l’auto giungeva finalmente al ricostituito quartier generale degli Avengers. <em>E adesso non dovrei svegliarmi?</em></p><p>Ma, invece di svegliarsi, Peter si ritrovò fuori dalla macchina e di fronte al grande edificio, perfettamente ricostruito e all’avanguardia, quel luogo in cui aveva desiderato non mettere mai più piede. Se avesse potuto, il ragazzo avrebbe chiesto che gli venissero strappati tutti i ricordi legati a quel posto e alla persona con la quale ci aveva vissuto. Non voleva nemmeno più nominarlo, anche quello gli faceva troppo male. E la sofferenza che si rinnovava, attraversandogli tutto il corpo come una linfa gelida e velenosa, fece capire a Peter che, nonostante la storia assurda ascoltata da Fury e Coulson, quello comunque <em>non era </em>un sogno.</p><p>Cosa significava, allora?</p><p>Phil Coulson era morto ed era stato riportato in vita grazie a parti di DNA alieno?</p><p>Ma <em>perché</em>? <em>Che cosa era</em>, dunque, adesso Phil Coulson, un mezzo alieno? Tipo quelli dei suoi film di fantascienza, una sorta di <em>Invasione degli ultracorpi</em>?</p><p>E, soprattutto, perché diavolo gli avevano raccontato questa storia e lo avevano portato nell’unico posto in cui non sarebbe mai più voluto tornare?</p><p>“Senti, Peter, se ti abbiamo raccontato tutto questo c’è un motivo” disse Coulson, conducendo gentilmente il ragazzo verso l’ingresso dell’edificio. Sì, in un certo senso lui e Fury dovettero quasi <em>spingercelo</em>, ma cercarono di farlo nel modo più cortese possibile.</p><p>“Ah, sì? E quale?” domandò Peter, immaginando che fosse quello che i due uomini attendevano di sentirgli chiedere. In realtà a lui non poteva fregare di meno di sapere della morte e resurrezione di Phil Coulson…</p><p>“Phil, non c’è un modo più semplice per dirglielo, diciamoglielo e basta” tagliò corto Fury, mentre continuavano a condurre il ragazzo nei corridoi del grande edificio.</p><p>Coulson fece finta di non averlo sentito. Per la miseria, Fury era proprio un insensibile! Non aveva visto com’era ridotto quel povero ragazzo? E loro sapevano bene perché. In quei lunghi mesi, più volte i due uomini avevano discusso su quel preciso argomento: secondo Coulson, Peter avrebbe dovuto sapere, almeno avrebbe avuto una speranza a cui aggrapparsi invece di lasciarsi andare in quel modo; secondo Fury, al contrario, era necessario attendere per verificare che le cose fossero andate nel modo migliore possibile prima di metterlo a parte della cosa, altrimenti Peter avrebbe potuto anche subire uno shock ancora peggiore.</p><p>“Dove mi state portando?” domandò di nuovo Peter, guardandosi intorno. Era sempre più agitato, non voleva stare in quel posto, era stato ricostruito <em>troppo</em> bene e i ricordi lo stavano assalendo, distruggendo quel minimo controllo di sé che era riuscito a mantenere fino a quel momento. Ecco… no, quella era la sala TV dove avevano visto tanti telefilm e quella laggiù era… sì, era la sua stanza. E adesso <em>perché, perché, </em>in nome del cielo, lo stavano conducendo proprio verso quello che era stato lo studio del signor Stark?</p><p>“Ascoltami bene, Peter, come ti ho detto io stesso ho fatto questa esperienza e ne sono uscito addirittura migliore di prima…” disse Coulson.</p><p>“Abbiamo aspettato tutti questi mesi perché io volevo essere sicuro… non volevo darti una delusione, ragazzo” intervenne Fury.</p><p>“La verità è che il Progetto T.A.H.I.T.I. era stato pensato, appunto, per riportare in vita uno degli Avengers nel caso in cui fosse rimasto ucciso in una missione…” fece Coulson.</p><p>“Ed è stato esattamente quello che abbiamo fatto in questi ultimi mesi…” continuò Fury.</p><p>“Le procedure mediche sono sicure al cento per cento, io ne sono la prova, e il DNA alieno permette al corpo umano di rigenerarsi, rendendolo ancora più forte di prima” riprese Coulson.</p><p>“Il Progetto T.A.H.I.T.I. è stato un successo ed è servito proprio allo scopo per il quale era stato pensato, ha riportato in vita un Avenger, o meglio, uno dei fondatori degli Avengers” aggiunse Fury.</p><p>Erano ormai arrivati a pochi passi dalla porta dello studio che era stato di Tony Stark. Peter ne aveva abbastanza di quel posto e di tutte le chiacchiere dei due uomini. Si divincolò, strappandosi dalle mani che lo stavano guidando verso un luogo dove non voleva andare.</p><p>“Insomma, adesso basta! Cosa volete da me? Cosa volete dirmi? Perché mi avete portato qui?” esclamò, esasperato.</p><p>Tutti rimasero immobili per un istante quando la porta dello studio si aprì e, sulla soglia, apparve l’inconfondibile figura di Tony Stark, un Tony Stark in perfetta salute, anzi, a volerla dire tutta anche un tantino ringiovanito, come se il DNA alieno lo avesse non solo riportato in vita, ma anche riportato indietro di almeno cinque anni. Esibiva il suo solito sorriso strafottente, ma la sua espressione cambiò totalmente quando vide Peter… o meglio, quello che di Peter restava dopo quei mesi d’inferno.</p><p>“Pete… cosa ti è successo? Come stai? Io non sapevo, non mi avevano detto niente, avrebbero dovuto avvertirti prima, io… Dai, vieni dentro, ragazzo, abbiamo un milione di cose da raccontarci, no?” disse l’uomo, travolto da emozioni contrastanti, la gioia di rivedere il suo ragazzino mescolata al dolore di trovarlo così deperito e sofferente… con la consapevolezza che, se Peter aveva patito tanto, era stato solo perché aveva perduto lui.</p><p>“Ecco, questo è quello che volevamo dirti, Parker” disse Fury, con un tempismo poco opportuno. “Abbiamo riportato in vita Tony Stark.”</p><p>
  <strong>Fine capitolo secondo</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capitolo terzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo terzo</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Quietly spoken forbidden words<br/>Safe and sound, nothing hurts<br/>Touching the lips with our fingertips<br/>Luna my darling</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Burning fire like there never was<br/>Sighing words of the falling stars<br/>Already crying when we saw the light<br/>Luna my darling!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(“Luna my darling” – Amberian Dawn)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Senza sapere come ci fosse arrivato o perché, Peter si ritrovò nello studio di Tony Stark… con Tony in persona che stava in piedi davanti a lui e lo guardava fisso. Fury e Coulson, che avevano compiuto la loro missione, avevano chiuso la porta e se n’erano andati, sapendo bene che i due avevano un gran bisogno di parlarsi da soli.</p><p>Nessuno dei due parlava, però.</p><p>Peter, nei primi tempi dopo la perdita di Stark, non aveva voluto credere che fosse morto davvero, era convinto che Iron Man avrebbe sicuramente trovato un modo per salvarsi e si era figurato mille scenari nei quali Tony tornava da lui. Aveva immaginato quel momento milioni di volte e, adesso che stava succedendo davvero, l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era guardarsi l’orlo dei jeans, cucitura dopo cucitura, e le punte delle scarpe.</p><p>Non sapeva cosa dire, come dirlo e nemmeno che cosa avrebbe dovuto provare.</p><p>Possibile che non provasse niente?</p><p>“Peter, non dovrei dirlo ma… sei ridotto peggio di me” mormorò Stark, tentando di sdrammatizzare quel momento così carico di tensione. “Mi dispiace, adesso cambierà tutto, vedrai!”</p><p>In pochi passi fu addosso a Peter, lo strinse forte tra le braccia e non riuscì a dire altro, tanto si sentiva in colpa. Se quel povero ragazzo era in quello stato era solo perché aveva sofferto per lui, perché lo aveva lasciato da solo. Lo abbracciò stretto, non c’era bisogno di parole per dirgli che non lo avrebbe mai più abbandonato.</p><p>Peter, però, rimase immobile. Non si scostò dall’abbraccio, ma nemmeno lo ricambiò. E Tony, ovviamente, se ne accorse. C’era qualcosa di strano, di diverso in Peter, e non era solo l’aspetto fisico che lo faceva sembrare appena uscito da una malattia gravissima. Il male che lo divorava era ancora dentro di lui… ma perché? Perché, se Tony adesso era lì, sano e salvo?</p><p>L’uomo non riusciva a capire, nemmeno lui si era immaginato così il suo primo incontro con Peter dopo tutti quei mesi. Non appena aveva ripreso conoscenza ed era riuscito a parlare aveva chiesto subito di Peter, aveva chiesto che glielo portassero, doveva parlare con lui, doveva fargli sapere che era vivo. Fury, però, si era opposto: gli aveva risposto che avrebbe visto Peter soltanto quando fosse stato davvero meglio, che era inutile creare false speranze nel ragazzo per poi, magari, distruggerle di nuovo. Tony era vivo, sì, ma non si poteva ancora sapere fino a che punto sarebbe guarito. E se fosse rimasto paralizzato, o qualcosa del genere? In quel caso Peter avrebbe dovuto essere preparato ad affrontare la situazione.</p><p>Adesso, però, Tony Stark si rendeva conto che il ragionamento di Fury era sbagliato: avrebbero dovuto avvertire Peter e permettergli di stare al suo fianco, comunque fossero andate le cose. Peter aveva bisogno di sapere che era vivo, aveva bisogno di fargli compagnia, di sentirsi utile. Chi poteva dire quali conseguenze avrebbe riportato il ragazzo dopo tutti quei mesi di angoscia e sofferenza?</p><p>Tuttavia, ormai era andata così e Tony poteva solo cercare di sostenere e consolare quel Peter che sembrava perduto in una dimensione di disperazione e cupa apatia.</p><p>Staccandosi a fatica da lui, gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo portò verso il divano, dove si sedettero entrambi.</p><p>“Peter, so che questi mesi sono stati terribili per te e credimi, ho insistito in tutti i modi con Fury perché ti facesse avere mie notizie, ti dicesse che mi avevano salvato e che stavo lottando per riprendermi completamente” iniziò a dire, spezzando quel silenzio spaventoso. “Sapevo che avevi bisogno di una speranza, ma Fury è stato irremovibile. Comunque adesso sei qui, siamo qui tutti e due. Immagino che avrai tante cose da chiedermi, no?”</p><p>Finalmente Peter alzò lo sguardo su di lui, ma ciò che c’era nei suoi occhi non piacque affatto a Tony.</p><p>“Lei <em>che cosa</em> sarebbe adesso, esattamente?” chiese, laconico.</p><p>“Che cosa…? Pete, sono sempre io, sono Tony Stark. Chi credi che sia? Cosa accidenti ti ha raccontato Coulson?”</p><p>“L’hanno riportata in vita usando del DNA alieno, quindi lei <em>che cosa </em>è adesso?” ripeté Peter, fissando l’uomo con durezza. “Cos’è, un clone? Un replicante? Una specie di <em>ibrido</em>?”</p><p>Tony si era aspettato di tutto, ma non quella gelida ostilità, quelle domande a raffica. Cercò di buttarla sullo scherzo mentre dentro di sé tremava.</p><p>“Già, come ho potuto dimenticare? Hai visto troppi film e serie TV su alieni, cyborg e cloni. Magari ti aspetti che adesso mi nasca <em>Alien </em>dallo stomaco o che sviluppi dei tentacoli!” ribatté, con un sorriso sforzato che finì per essere una smorfia. “Ti assicuro che sono perfettamente normale, anzi, forse sono un po’ ringiovanito, ma questo è un effetto collaterale che non mi dispiace affatto.”</p><p>Era vero. Il DNA <em>Kree</em>, con la sua capacità di rigenerare i tessuti, aveva reso Tony Stark più forte, più resistente e anche visibilmente più giovane. Adesso era molto più simile all’uomo che per la prima volta, quattro anni prima, aveva messo piede in casa di Peter per fare la sua conoscenza e <em>arruolarlo</em> per la missione in Germania.</p><p>“Non è più un essere umano, non del tutto. E, soprattutto, non è il signor Stark che conoscevo io” dichiarò Peter, lapidario.</p><p>
  <em>No, ragazzi, aspettate un attimo, qui c’è qualcosa che non va. Peter si sarebbe dovuto mostrare felice di rivedermi, questo sarebbe dovuto essere un momento di grande gioia. Perché sta facendo così?</em>
</p><p>Tony cominciava a sentirsi molto insicuro, le sue certezze stavano crollando e lui non ne capiva nemmeno il motivo. Tuttavia non era da lui mostrarsi turbato e, quindi, ancora una volta cercò una risposta ironica e scherzosa per sdrammatizzare. Diamine, proprio questo suo modo di fare era così tipico <em>di Tony Stark </em>che già da solo avrebbe dovuto convincere il ragazzo che non si trovava di fronte all’ <em>Invasione degli ultracorpi</em>!</p><p>“Tecnicamente parlando, allora nemmeno tu sei del tutto un essere umano, visto che dentro di te hai una parte di DNA di ragno, però la cosa non mi ha mai scandalizzato” replicò Tony. A questo punto, normalmente, Peter si sarebbe messo a ridere, ma non avvenne. Il ragazzo continuava a fissarlo con quei grandi occhi scuri come se si fosse trattato di qualche strano esperimento scientifico.</p><p>“Io… mi sento a disagio qui con lei” ammise Peter, tormentandosi le mani. “Ho conosciuto il signor Stark quattro anni fa e… beh, ero felice perché il mio idolo di sempre mi aveva finalmente notato, aveva bisogno di me per una missione. E poi siamo diventati sempre più… ecco, <em>amici</em>, direi. Mi ha insegnato tante cose e abbiamo affrontato insieme tante difficoltà, però…”</p><p>“Maledizione, ragazzo, tutto questo io lo so già!” esclamò Stark, spaventato dalla piega che stava prendendo la conversazione. “Vuoi smetterla di parlare di me come se io non ci fossi? Quel <em>signor Stark </em>di cui stai parlando sono io e tutti i ricordi che hai di ciò che abbiamo condiviso sono anche i miei, non hai bisogno di raccontarmeli!”</p><p>“Sì, beh, immagino che questa sia la cosa più facile, anche un’Intelligenza Artificiale può mantenere i ricordi di un essere umano” commentò Peter.</p><p>“Ma io non sono un cavolo di Intelligenza Artificiale, né un clone né qualunque cosa tu stia pensando! Sono Tony Stark, è possibile che per te sia così difficile accettarlo?”</p><p>Lo sfogo dell’uomo servì finalmente a sbloccare quella situazione di stallo. Lo sguardo di Peter, che fino ad allora era stato freddo e distaccato, si riempì dei sentimenti e delle emozioni che veramente si stavano agitando nel suo cuore: dolore, angoscia e, soprattutto, un’incredibile dose di rabbia repressa, fuoco allo stato puro.</p><p>“Perché il signor Stark mi ha abbandonato!” esclamò, esasperato e disperato al contempo. “Perché il signor Stark mi ha mentito, aveva detto che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che non mi avrebbe mai lasciato e invece… e invece ha voluto fare l’eroe, ha preferito fare il <em>salvatore del mondo</em> senza pensare a cosa ne sarebbe stato di me! Il signor Stark è morto <em>da eroe</em> e mi ha lasciato nel vuoto più totale! Quindi, se lei è il signor Stark o qualsiasi cosa abbiano trovato per rimpiazzarlo, sappia che non la perdonerò mai per quello che mi ha fatto, mai!”</p><p>La rabbia disperata di Peter era talmente violenta che pareva incendiare la stanza, Tony se la sentì bruciare addosso e sentì anche che se l’era meritata tutta. Sì, Peter aveva ragione, lui gli aveva mentito e poi lo aveva lasciato solo…</p><p>Il ragazzo si alzò di scatto dal divano, con un’energia che non tirava fuori da mesi, e fece per avviarsi verso la porta.</p><p>“Aspetta, Peter, dove vuoi andare?”</p><p>“Il più lontano possibile da qui” rispose il ragazzo, fulminandolo con un’occhiata. “A casa o all’Inferno, non ha importanza, l’unica cosa che voglio è <em>andarmene il più lontano possibile da qui</em>!”</p><p>Tony si alzò e si avvicinò lentamente a lui. Non doveva fare movimenti bruschi altrimenti Peter, proprio come un animale ferito, avrebbe reagito in modo incontrollabile.</p><p>“Pete, ascoltami bene adesso” gli disse, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce calmo e pacato, “lo so quanto hai sofferto, so cosa hai passato. E ti assicuro che non era mia intenzione mentirti. Non avrei mai voluto farti sentire abbandonato e ingannato. Ma non avevo un’altra possibilità, lo capisci questo? Il Dottor Strange lo sapeva, lo sapeva fin dal principio che sarebbe dovuta finire così. In qualsiasi altro scenario possibile Thanos avrebbe vinto e avrebbe sterminato l’umanità. Cos’altro potevo fare?”</p><p>“Lei non sa <em>niente</em>” sibilò Peter, “non ha la minima idea di cosa io abbia passato in questi mesi. Cosa poteva fare? Dare le Gemme a Carol, magari, lei non sarebbe stata danneggiata usando il Guanto. Ma no, doveva essere lei l’eroe, no? Come ha detto a Thanos? <em>Io sono Iron Man</em>. Chissà che soddisfazione, vero, sentirsi il salvatore del mondo, il cavaliere intrepido che si sacrifica per il bene di tutti? E chi se ne frega di quelli che rimangono!”</p><p>Peter piangeva, adesso, e le sue lacrime erano brucianti come la sua collera. Tony si sentì devastato. Cosa aveva fatto a quel ragazzino?</p><p>“Non so che farmene delle sue scuse e delle sue giustificazioni! Lei ha fatto la sua scelta e io adesso faccio la mia. Voleva morire da eroe? Bene, per me <em>lei è morto</em>, qualsiasi schifezza le abbiano trapiantato per farla tornare in vita!” gridò Peter, annaspando poi per trovare il modo di aprire la porta, uscire e andarsene dal quartier generale degli Avengers. Avrebbe fatto tutta la strada di corsa, se necessario, ma non avrebbe resistito in quel posto per un minuto di più. Si sentiva soffocare, era come se le pareti della stanza si stessero restringendo e gli crollassero addosso, schiacciandolo. Aveva la nausea, sentiva le gambe tremare e non riusciva a trovare il modo di aprire la porta. Il malessere che gli toglieva il respiro e gli faceva girare la testa aumentava, aumentava sempre più…</p><p>Poi fu il buio.</p><p>Tony lo vide cadere a terra come fulminato.</p><p>Si sentì gelare il sangue e di slancio si buttò sul suo corpo inerte, lo strinse a sé e lo sollevò da terra. Chiaramente non era stato niente di grave, Peter era debole, da mesi si nutriva a malapena e si alzava raramente dal letto. Quel giorno aveva fatto fin troppo, le emozioni avevano finito per vincerlo e, come se non bastasse, quello scatto di rabbia aveva consumato le ultime scorte di energia che gli restavano. Aveva perduto i sensi per la debolezza e Tony lo capiva benissimo, ma mentre lo sollevava da terra e, tenendolo tra le braccia, lo riportava verso il divano e ce lo stendeva, non riusciva a dimenticare una scena terribile avvenuta più di due anni prima, sul pianeta Titano.</p><p>
  <em>“Non mi sento molto bene… non so che mi succede… non lo so…” Peter era spaventato, vacillava, fece qualche passo incerto verso Stark, ma fu l’uomo a slanciarsi verso di lui e a stringerlo forte tra le braccia, mentre il ragazzino si aggrappava a lui come all’ultima possibile salvezza.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“No, ragazzo, no, a te non succederà” gli disse Tony, con la voce spezzata, cercando di tranquillizzarlo nonostante lui stesso fosse agghiacciato. “Andrà tutto bene, andrà tutto bene, Pete…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non voglio morire, non voglio morire, signore, la prego” singhiozzò Peter, avvinghiandosi disperatamente alla schiena di Stark, piangendo, tremando di paura perché era pur sempre un ragazzino e non voleva andarsene, non voleva. Da qualche parte, dentro di sé, era convinto che il signor Stark avrebbe trovato il modo di trattenerlo, di salvarlo. “La prego, non voglio morire, non voglio morire…”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Non ti lascerò andare, questa volta no, io non ti lascio, ragazzo, hai capito? Mi senti?” adesso anche Stark piangeva, lacrime silenziose gli scendevano dagli occhi mentre lui cercava in ogni modo di stringere più forte Peter, di non lasciarlo svanire, di sentirlo contro di sé. “Non ti lascio andare!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Signor Stark… mi dispiace… io non volevo che…” mormorò Peter, mentre si dissolveva lentamente.</em>
</p><p>Peter si era sbagliato dicendo a Tony che non poteva capire cosa avesse provato nei mesi in cui aveva pianto la sua perdita. Certo che lo sapeva, invece. Era la stessa terribile, gelida e opprimente sensazione di vuoto che lui stesso aveva provato due anni prima sul pianeta Titano, vedendo il ragazzino che si dissolveva tra le sue braccia. Per sua fortuna era durato poco, il Dottor Strange aveva riportato indietro il tempo di pochi minuti e gli Avengers scomparsi, tra cui Peter, erano tornati indietro… ma Tony non avrebbe mai dimenticato quegli istanti di dolore e disperazione. *</p><p>E adesso, mentre chiamava Banner perché lo aiutasse a far rinvenire Peter, riviveva quei momenti strazianti. Sì, poteva capire benissimo quanto avesse sofferto il suo povero ragazzino in quei mesi…</p><p>Peter aveva perduto i sensi, ma ogni tanto aveva un barlume di coscienza e aveva sentito Tony che lo stringeva a sé, che lo sollevava da terra per deporlo sul divano, che lo abbracciava forte.</p><p>“Resta con me, Pete, resta con me. Andrà tutto bene, non ti lascio questa volta” lo sentiva mormorare.</p><p>Tutto questo… non era accaduto più di due anni prima, su Titano? Le stesse braccia, lo stesso calore, le stesse parole rassicuranti che lo avevano fatto sentire bene nonostante la paura di svanire chissà dove?</p><p>Era il signor Stark, ora come allora, a farlo sentire al sicuro…</p><p>
  <strong>Fine capitolo terzo</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* <strong>Questa versione dei fatti in cui gli Avengers vengono riportati indietro da Strange è la mia personale, che trovate nella long fic <em>Yo contigo tu conmigo</em> in cui ho riscritto gli avvenimenti di Infinity War.</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capitolo quarto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitolo quarto</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Higher</em>
  <em><br/>Under the sky we hide tonight<br/>The stars are calling<br/>Fire<br/>Feeling the night is not enough<br/>Our eyes asking for more<br/>Closer and just hold me, hold me<br/>The stars hide the lovers tonight…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(“Luna my darling” – Amberian Dawn)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Peter riprese completamente i sensi quando si ritrovò semisdraiato sul divano di Stark, mentre Tony e Banner lo guardavano e il dottore teneva una grande tazza in mano.</p><p>“Ecco, Tony, vedi che non era niente di grave? Peter ha solo bisogno di zuccheri e di mangiare qualcosa” disse Banner, porgendo la tazza al ragazzo. “Per prima cosa dovrai bere questo caffè molto zuccherato e poi ho portato anche dei tramezzini, tanto tra poco sarà ora di pranzo. Ordini del dottore!”</p><p>Peter obbedì, iniziando a sorseggiare lentamente il caffè, caldo e effettivamente <em>molto</em> dolce. Sì, avrebbe mangiato anche i tramezzini e tutto quello che Banner gli avesse <em>prescritto</em>, voleva sentirsi meglio per potersene andare da quel posto e tornare a casa. Si sarebbe fatto fare anche una flebo, se necessario!</p><p>“Mi piacciono le tue ricette, Doc, potresti prescrivere qualcosa anche a me oppure devo fingere uno svenimento per avere la tua attenzione?” scherzò un ragazzo biondo dall’aria allegra che era entrato e si era messo proprio accanto a Bruce.</p><p>“Non dire sciocchezze, Pietro” mormorò il dottore, improvvisamente a disagio. “Bene, se ora non avete più bisogno di me posso tornare al mio laboratorio. Ti senti meglio, Peter?”</p><p>Peter annuì, sempre continuando a guardare stranito il giovane biondo che pareva avere tanta confidenza con Banner e il dottore piuttosto imbarazzato. Evidentemente si era perso qualcosa.</p><p>“Ehi, ma noi non ci conosciamo!” esclamò Pietro, notando che Peter lo fissava incuriosito. “Sono Pietro Maximoff e tu, ovviamente, sei Peter Parker, qui parlano di te anche le mura e soprattutto il signor Stark! Ma guarda, abbiamo quasi lo stesso nome. Sono il fratello gemello di Wanda. Non ci siamo mai incontrati perché io ero in Sokovia quando sei arrivato tra gli Avengers e poi, dopo lo schiocco di Thanos, sono stato uno degli scomparsi. E, a pensarci bene, ho perso quasi due anni della mia vita e quindi ora Wanda è la mia sorella maggiore… come non perde occasione di ricordarmi!”</p><p>Beh, a quanto pareva gli Avengers non si facevano mai mancare uno che parlasse a raffica!</p><p>“Ehm… bene, Peter sarà sicuramente contento di aver fatto la tua conoscenza” lo interruppe Bruce, prendendolo per le spalle e cercando di sospingerlo fuori dalla stanza. “Adesso starai meglio, Peter, vedrai. Tony, non preoccuparti, non era assolutamente niente, solo un calo di zuccheri. E tu, Pietro, lasciali in pace, non vedi che devono parlare e spiegarsi?”</p><p>“Ma sì, Doc, volevo solo essere educato. Bene, allora anche noi andiamo a <em>parlare e spiegarci</em> nel tuo laboratorio?” fece Pietro, ridacchiando malizioso.</p><p>Come Dio volle, Bruce riuscì a portar fuori Pietro dalla stanza, mentre il suo faccione prendeva una strana tonalità dal verde ad una specie di arancione. Che fosse una nuova mutazione di Hulk?</p><p>“E’ una lunga storia” disse Tony, vedendo che Peter continuava a fissare la porta dalla quale erano appena usciti Bruce e Pietro, “e immagino che Pietro sarà felice di raccontartela tutta se resterai con noi per un po’ di tempo. Adesso, però, devi mangiare e intanto parleremo. Ho capito che sei molto arrabbiato con me perché pensi che ti abbia abbandonato, ma… Senti, pensi di mangiare anche il tramezzino al tonno? Perché, come diceva Bruce, è quasi ora di pranzo e…”</p><p>“Lo prenda pure, è casa sua, questa” rispose Peter. Aveva bevuto il caffè e adesso iniziava ad attaccare il tramezzino prosciutto e formaggio. Beh, a pensarci bene il dottor Banner non aveva avuto una cattiva idea…</p><p>Per un attimo si vide lì, seduto sul divano accanto al signor Stark a mangiare tramezzini e quell’immagine ne riportò mille altre simili. Quante volte si erano divisi una pizza, o avevano mangiato cheeseburger e patatine fritte prima di una maratona di serie TV… Ma quelli erano ricordi che Peter voleva seppellire per sempre perché facevano troppo male.</p><p>“Io non ti ho abbandonato, Peter. Ho usato il Guanto dell’Infinito perché non avevo scelta, non potevo lasciare che Thanos distruggesse la Terra, non potevo lasciare che facesse del male a te” riprese Tony, approfittando del fatto che il ragazzo sembrava essersi calmato. “Non avrei mai voluto che tu soffrissi tanto, sarebbe stato meglio se Fury ti avesse avvertito subito e tu non avessi passato questi mesi…”</p><p>“Non ne voglio più parlare” tagliò corto Peter, abbassando lo sguardo.</p><p>“Hai ragione, nemmeno io voglio parlarne” concordò Stark. “Comunque siano andate le cose adesso sono tornato, sono qui insieme a te ed è di questo che voglio parlare. Per domani Fury ha organizzato una conferenza stampa in cui rivelerà a tutti che Tony Stark si è salvato e sarà la mia prima <em>riapparizione</em> in pubblico. Ovviamente non parleremo del Progetto T.A.H.I.T.I., diremo semplicemente che ero rimasto gravemente ferito durante la battaglia contro Thanos, che sono stato a lungo in coma ma che, dopo una lunga riabilitazione, mi sono ripreso completamente. Potrò dire al mondo intero che Tony Stark è tornato, che riprenderà tutte le sue attività alla Stark Foundation e anche che Iron Man è ancora tra noi.”</p><p>“Sì, e che i cittadini possono dormire sonni tranquilli” commentò Peter, con un’ironia che non gli si addiceva. “Sembra la pubblicità di un brutto film.”</p><p>Tony decise di non raccogliere la provocazione.</p><p>“Non hai tutti i torti, ma io ti ho solo riassunto in poche parole quello che accadrà. Voglio che gli Avengers al completo partecipino alla conferenza stampa, o almeno quelli che vorranno farlo. Per me sarebbe molto importante se ci fossi anche tu.”</p><p>“E perché?” domandò Peter, fissando di nuovo i grandi occhi scuri sul viso dell’uomo. Tony si sentiva sempre a disagio sotto quello sguardo che pareva volerlo passare ai raggi X.</p><p>“Perché? Beh, perché tu fai parte degli Avengers, come prima cosa, e mi sembrava bello mostrare al mondo che Iron Man e Spiderman sono ancora insieme, a lottare contro il male e…”</p><p>“Odiavo le conferenze stampa e i fotografi anche quando <em>ero ancora </em>Spiderman e questo lei dovrebbe saperlo bene” lo interruppe Peter. “Non ho mai voluto che la mia identità segreta venisse divulgata, al contrario di lei.”</p><p>L’uso dei verbi al passato da parte di Peter risuonò con un tonfo sordo nel cuore di Stark.</p><p>“E comunque adesso non sono più Spiderman né, tanto meno, uno degli Avengers. Non sono nessuno” chiarì il ragazzo.</p><p>“So che hai buttato il dispositivo di nanoparticelle che conteneva la tua tuta nell’East River dopo il mio presunto funerale, me lo ha detto Happy. Posso capire che quella tuta fosse solo fonte di ricordi dolorosi per te, ma questo non significa che…”</p><p>“Lei mi ha fatto <em>spiare</em> da Happy? Non può proprio accettare di non avere il controllo di tutto e tutti, non è così?” lo interruppe di nuovo Peter.</p><p>Negli occhi del ragazzo c’era un miscuglio di delusione e accusa che Stark non poteva sopportare. Per sfuggire a quello sguardo si mise a cercare qualcosa in un cassetto della scrivania e, quando lo ebbe trovato, tornò a sedersi sul divano, di fronte a Peter.</p><p>“Nessuno ti ha spiato, Peter. Happy era uno dei pochissimi a conoscere il segreto del Progetto T.A.H.I.T.I. e sapeva che io avrei voluto che vegliasse su di te finché non mi fossi ripreso” disse poi. Gli tese l’oggetto che aveva in mano, ma Peter gli lanciò uno sguardo distratto e non accennò nemmeno a prenderlo. “Questo è un nuovo dispositivo, ancora più avanzato di quello precedente. Diciamo che, durante la convalescenza, mi sono divertito a realizzare nuove tute sia per me che per te e… beh, ti avevo detto che avrei trovato il modo di fartelo portare al polso o qualcosa del genere. Ho realizzato anche un bracciale con… beh, con dei resti della mia precedente armatura fusi assieme. Mi era sembrata un’idea originale.”</p><p>Eppure, mentre continuava a tendere inutilmente l’oggetto verso Peter, che non aveva la minima intenzione di prenderlo, Tony Stark iniziò a pensare che, forse, era stata un’idea molto stupida.</p><p>“Non la facevo così sentimentale, signor Stark. E’ il DNA <em>Kree</em> oppure sta solo invecchiando?” ribatté Peter, per nulla impressionato.</p><p>Tony, deluso, ritirò la mano e si fece scivolare l’oggetto in tasca.</p><p>“Va bene, forse non era questo il momento migliore per regalartelo, ma spero che ci penserai e che lo accetterai tra qualche giorno” disse.</p><p>“Non vedo perché. Non sono più Spiderman, non sono un supereroe, non sono niente” ripeté Peter.</p><p>“Hai ancora i sensi di ragno, però, quelli non te li puoi togliere, che tu lo voglia o no. E non mi piace sentirti dire che non sei <em>niente</em>” replicò Stark. “Sei comunque Spiderman, con o senza la tuta, e io sarei felice di riaverti accanto a me anche per lottare contro i criminali. Eri così fiero della tua appartenenza agli Avengers, non capisco perché adesso tu…”</p><p>Peter si alzò dal divano, questa volta lentamente e controllando di non avere capogiri o cose del genere. Chiaramente per lui la visita era terminata e l’argomento era chiuso.</p><p>“Cinque anni fa c’era un ragazzino che era stanco della sua routine da sfigato e che, quando scoprì di aver ottenuto dei poteri speciali dopo il morso di un ragno radioattivo, pensò che la sua vita sarebbe finalmente diventata un’emozionante avventura. Questo sogno sembrò avverarsi ancora più completamente quando il ragazzino incontrò il suo idolo di sempre che lo prese in simpatia e lo volle al suo fianco” iniziò a raccontare, come se stesse parlando di qualcun altro. “Quello sfigato seguì il suo idolo in ogni missione, in ogni impresa, desiderando solo essere come lui e si sentì al settimo cielo quando poté entrare a far parte degli Avengers. Ogni battaglia sembrava una meravigliosa avventura e il ragazzino credeva di essere un eroe, un cavaliere dalla scintillante armatura, e che tutti i suoi desideri si fossero realizzati.”</p><p>Le parole amare di Peter appesantivano il cuore di Tony, che non aprì bocca e, nel silenzio che seguì, attese solo di capire dove il ragazzo volesse andare a parare. Temeva di saperlo, però…</p><p>“Ma un giorno, all’improvviso, quel ragazzo sciocco e ingenuo capì che non c’è niente di bello nel <em>giocare</em> a fare l’eroe, che le imprese dei cavalieri finiscono sempre con il sangue, la morte, il dolore e che nessuno vince mai davvero” riprese. “In pochi istanti perse tutto il suo mondo ed entrò in un incubo senza fine. Ecco, signor Stark, quando lei è morto anche quel ragazzino ingenuo che sognava l’avventura è morto. Il suo cuore e la sua anima se ne sono andati per sempre nella polvere dell’ultima battaglia. Non voglio più essere Spiderman né un Avenger, non voglio nessuna tuta, ritornerò ad essere semplicemente uno studente che, qualche volta, può aiutare chi gli sta vicino.”</p><p>Tony si era alzato anche lui dal divano e lo aveva seguito. Provava un desiderio immenso di abbracciarlo, di stringerlo forte a sé e di dirgli che era tutto finito, che lui era tornato e che potevano stare insieme come prima, che avrebbe potuto essere il suo <em>Spiderino</em> come era sempre stato e che niente più li avrebbe separati… ma non sapeva come avrebbe reagito Peter a una cosa simile.  </p><p>“Quindi cosa hai in mente di fare adesso?” gli chiese invece.</p><p>“Devo recuperare l’ultimo anno di liceo, mi hanno bocciato perché dopo… dopo… insomma, lo sa, ho smesso di andare a scuola. Finito il liceo dovrei andare al college, sempre se riesco a vincere una borsa di studio, perché non voglio pesare su zia May dopo tutto quello che ha fatto per me. Cercherò di avere una vita normale, di perdermi tra i tanti eroi anonimi che fanno il loro dovere ogni giorno senza finire sui giornali e senza ringraziamenti” rispose il ragazzo. “Per questo non voglio la sua conferenza stampa e non voglio nemmeno la tuta che ha realizzato per me. Voglio solo scomparire, signor Stark, io non sono come lei.”</p><p>“Lo so e non ho mai voluto che lo fossi, ho sempre sperato che fossi migliore di me” disse Stark, commosso.</p><p>“Io non sono migliore di lei” mormorò Peter, a capo chino. “Se fossi stato migliore, lei non sarebbe morto. Se fossi stato un vero supereroe, un vero Avenger, sarei riuscito a salvarla e invece… non ho saputo fare niente. Se ci fosse stato un altro al mio posto…”</p><p>Adesso la rabbia di Peter era svanita, sostituita da uno straziante intrecciarsi di sensi di colpa.</p><p>E, improvvisamente, Stark capì.</p><p>Anche quando Peter era arrabbiato e caustico, non ce l’aveva con lui, la sua rabbia era rivolta contro se stesso. Peter si riteneva responsabile della sua morte, pensava di non aver fatto abbastanza per evitarla e per questo ora si puniva, si condannava alla solitudine e a un’esistenza di dolore e vuoto.</p><p>Ma era pazzesco!</p><p>Tony prese Peter per le spalle e lo voltò verso di sé, voleva che lo guardasse mentre gli parlava.</p><p>“Stammi bene a sentire, ragazzino” disse, “vuoi capire o no che nessuno avrebbe potuto impedire quello che è successo? Strange aveva già previsto che le cose dovessero andare a quel modo e, se io non avessi usato il Guanto, Thanos avrebbe vinto. Nessun altro poteva fare niente. Né tu, né Rogers, né Capitan Marvel né nessun altro. Doveva. Andare. Così. Se ci fosse stato un altro modo, un modo qualsiasi, Strange l’avrebbe saputo. Per la miseria, Peter, quell’uomo poteva anche far comparire un portale dal nulla e spedire Thanos chissà dove! Non devi, non devi <em>assolutamente</em> portare un peso che non ti appartiene. Tu sei indispensabile per la squadra degli Avengers, sei indispensabile <em>per me</em>, per cui togliti dalla testa di essere colpevole o responsabile per qualsiasi cosa e ritorna nel posto che ti spetta. Se non vuoi la conferenza stampa va bene, non partecipare, ci saranno altri che sceglieranno di non esserci. Ma non sparire, Peter, non sprecare tutto quello che di buono puoi ancora fare.”</p><p>Peter non rispose, ma i suoi immensi occhi scuri pieni di dolore parlavano per lui.</p><p>“Torna a casa, adesso, se vuoi” continuò Stark, “ma promettimi che ci penserai. Il dispositivo di nanoparticelle è sempre qui che ti aspetta e anch’io sarei felice se potessimo rivederci.”</p><p>“Perché no?” rispose Peter. “Lei sa già dove abito, no?”</p><p>Non era un <em>sì</em>, non ancora, ma era già un notevole passo avanti, sebbene il ragazzo non avesse fatto parola della tuta e della possibilità di tornare ad essere Spiderman.</p><p>“Allora salutiamoci qui, per adesso. Happy ti accompagnerà a casa e… spero davvero di rivederti presto, Peter” disse Tony.</p><p>Peter annuì, si allontanò di qualche passo, poi si voltò.</p><p>“Ah, quasi dimenticavo. Bentornato, signor Stark. Sono contento che stia bene. Le è stata concessa una seconda occasione, veda di non sprecarla” concluse, in un tono noncurante che non convinse nessuno.</p><p>“Non la sprecherò” promise l’uomo.</p><p>Rimase a guardare Peter che si allontanava nel corridoio finché non scomparve. No, non avrebbe sprecato la sua seconda occasione, lo doveva a se stesso ma soprattutto a Peter. Perché era vero, il ragazzino allegro e entusiasta che illuminava e rallegrava la sua vita non c’era più ed era stata colpa sua se quella luce si era spenta. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per riportare indietro quel ragazzo, per rivedere le stelle splendere nei suoi occhi. Quella era la missione più importante che avesse mai intrapreso, la più difficile ma anche la più preziosa. Era una missione per Tony Stark e anche per Iron Man.</p><p>Doveva essere cauto, non esagerare, altrimenti Peter sarebbe scappato. Ma era indispensabile che, in qualche modo, lo raggiungesse.</p><p>Peter doveva essere salvato dall’abisso in cui si era lasciato cadere e lui sarebbe stato lì per questo.</p><p>Insieme a Peter per rivedere la luce.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FINE</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>